


Home, Sweet Home

by JulzSnape



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulzSnape/pseuds/JulzSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was home. Not Kansas home. No, that wasn’t home. To most, Sam and Dean Winchester didn’t have a home. Hopping from crappy motel to squatting in abandon houses, the Winchesters never stayed in one place very long. That was the nature of the family business, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home, Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Over the past year I’ve become increasingly obsessed with Supernatural, because it’s amazing. I stayed away from fan fiction until I caught up with all the seasons, and since then, I have been devouring ALL the SPN fan fiction. I decided to try my hand at some of my own. This is just a short little drabble for now, but it’s definitely not the last you’ll see of SPN stories from me! I’m working on a chapter length fic that I WILL NOT begin posting until it is complete. I learned my lesson there. So please, read and review and let me know what you think of my first shot at Supernatural!

* * *

**  
**   


**Home, Sweet Home**

AC/DC was blaring on the stereo, the wind was blowing through the open windows of his baby, and his little brother was by his side, sleeping slumped over in the passenger seat, of course.

Dean was home. Not Kansas home. No, that wasn’t home. To most, Sam and Dean Winchester didn’t have a home. Hopping from crappy motel to squatting in abandon houses, the Winchesters never stayed in one place very long. That was the nature of the family business, after all.

But Dean had come to see the Impala as home. It was the one constant in his life, the one thing that he took with him on every hunt, to every town. Well, and Sammy of course. Sam meant home. Home was where the Sam was…or something like that.

“Dude, Back in Black inspires some weird ass dreams,” Sam mumbled as he stretched his extra-large frame in the dwarfed passenger seat.

Dean smirked and turned the stereo down a little, slowing the Impala as they reached the edge of the nearest town. It was grub and beer time.

“Hey do you think this place has somewhere that serves beer and pie?”

Sam scrunched his nose, shooting Dean an exasperated look, or as Dean called it ‘The Bitchface’.  “No where I’d want to eat.”

“Come on, Sammy! We’ve eaten at some pretty strange places over the years,” Dean pointed out as he pulled off at a homey looking gas station that looked like it had a diner stashed inside.

The younger Winchester shrugged and gave a nod of ascent. “I can’t argue with that. Like Biggerson’s. A Turducken sandwich that turned people into stoned zombie-like creatures. That was strange.”

“That was a damn good sandwich until you pissed it off and it squirt black goo!” Dean mock glared, killing the engine and hopping out of the car. He gave the hood a gentle pat as he headed into the gas station with his over-grown baby brother, thanking his baby for her continued loyal service.

After all, she was home to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, very short and sweet! This will probably be the first of many one shots, and I’m hoping to get my chaptered fic finished in a reasonable amount of time, though my WIP Never Alone is getting most of my attention at the moment because I need to finish that damn thing already. Anywho, please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
